Mais uma vez, com sentimento
by LovesJohnnyDepp
Summary: Nina queria conhecer Jack Sparrow e sua tripulação, para que eles pudessem ajudála com uma maldição de um bracelete que não sai do seu braço que a faz cantar seus mais íntimos sentimentos, e as pessoas que estão ao seu redor. Essa fic é musical!
1. Nina

**Nota do autor: **Eu não tenho nada a ver com Piratas do Caribe infelizmente.

Essa fic é musical, se puderem lê-la acompanhando a música fica mais divertido, a única música do primeiro capítulo é da Christina Aguilera "Singing my song" Coloquei a tradução p/ ninguém ficar perdido, e mudei um pouco a letra da música tb, se não ficaria sem sentido, mas cabe certinho no verso ok???. Se tiverem a alguma reclamação quanto às músicas, por favor, avisem.

Bjuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!

**MAIS UMA VEZ, COM SENTIMENTO**

Já se passara um ano que o Pérola Negra estava nas mãos do seu verdadeiro capitão e Jack Sparrow não poderia estar mais famoso do que estava, todos em todo Caribe falavam da sua grandiosa aventura em que derrotou Barbossa e sua tripulação amaldiçoada e de como teve sua vingança por ter sofrido um motim pelo seu próprio primeiro imediato.

Ancoraram em Tortuga para recarregar os suprimentos e como era do feitio do capitão deixou que a sua tripulação tivesse uma folga, iriam ficar pelo menos uns dois dias na cidade em que todo o pirata considera 'lar' e Jack particularmente adorava a boa e velha Tortuga, mas sua visita não seria completa se não fosse ao seu bar, obviamente Gibbs e Will seguiram com ele.

Will já estava para se casar estava noivo de Elizabeth a seis meses, não via a hora, mas até lá resolveu ir ao encontro de Jack porque não suportava os rumores que haviam começado em Port Royal de que ele havia ajudado um pirata, e que era um pirata ele mesmo, particularmente não se importava com aquilo, mas se importava sim com Elizabeth, ela era o maior alvo de tudo aquilo, decidiu então se afastar um pouco, ela queria vir com ele e se opôs a tal idéia, mas o governador, o pai dela achou a idéia maravilhosa, não suportava os rumores, principalmente por causa de sua filha, afinal estavam chamando o noivo de Elizabeth de pirata e arranjou tudo para ele vir ao encontro de Jack, com muita conversa Elizabeth acabou aceitando, um pouco receosa, mas tem saudades de Will desde então.

Jack achou uma verdadeira surpresa ver Will ali, mas o recebeu de braços abertos, sabia que formavam uma grande dupla, Jack pode ser orgulhoso, mas não é burro, apesar de admitir isso pra si mesmo, não admitia isso pra ninguém.

Gibbs tornou-se seu primeiro imediato, Jack sabia que nele podia confiar e que motim estava fora de questão na nova tripulação do Pérola. Por isso os levou ao seu bar favorito o "Noiva negra" Sentaram-se em uma mesa do lado esquerdo no fundo do bar, reparou que enquanto ele passava as pessoas ficavam olhando para ele enquanto andava.

Uma garota veio atendê-los "O que vai ser?" Perguntou ela animada.

Sorrindo Jack respondeu "O que você acha, querida?"

"Como é que deveria saber, sendo que eu nunca vi os senhores mais gordos na vida? E digo mais, todos aqui são piratas e pedem sempre bebidas diferentes, como é que eu vou saber..."

Gibbs já irritado percebendo que ela iria continuar e não parar mais de falar, desembuchou:

"Três canecas de rum e, por favor, pare de falar".

"O senhor é quem sabe..." disse a garota dando de ombros e correu para pegar os pedidos, Gibbs girou os olhos num gesto de indignação. Will sorriu e disse:

"Sabe Jack, nem todas as pessoas te conhecem. Ouviram falar de você, mas não te conhecem.." Gibbs riu, aquilo era típico do Jack..

"Garoto, guarde seus comentários pra você, e Gibbs devia ter deixado a garota terminar, com certeza ela sabia quem eu era, venho sempre aqui, como é que não saberia?"

"Íamos ficar a noite intera se deixasse...".

Jack não pôde responder porque Nina havia voltado com as três canecas, um pouco desastrada distribuiu o rum e voltou ao balcão. Uma colega de trabalho dela caminhou até ela sorrindo, só não eram amigas porque nunca parava em empregos, mas achava que Judith era uma boa pessoa e se pelo menos ficasse no "Noiva negra" poderiam virar grandes amigas. Judith se aproximou do seu ouvido e disse sussurrando

"Nina, você sabe quem você acaba de atender?" Nina mexeu a cabeça negativamente, Judith sorriu.

"Jack Sparrow, seu imediato e o garoto que o ajudou a recuperar o Pérola negra."

"O que?" Não deixou a colega responder e saiu correndo até eles, afinal era a sua chance, havia escutado a história de Jack Sparrow e achava que ele podia ajudá-la, apesar de ser um pirata, sabia que não era igual aos outros, pelo menos era essa sua impressão. Chegou até a mesa sem fôlego e pos as duas mãos na mesa tentando se recuperar, Jack a olhou de cima abaixo.

"Sim, queremos mais três canecas de rum, e não precisa correr, não vamos a nenhum lugar, luv" e sorriu.

"Não, não vim aqui pra isso".

"Ah não?" Jack perguntou surpreso.

"Não! Soube que o senhor é o famoso capitão do Pérola Negra, Jack Sparrow e vim aqui por que quem sabe poderia me ajudar com um problema que tenho, e o senhor é minha única chan..."

"Ótimo... Não poderia me importar menos". Disse Jack apressadamente

Virou de costas e continuou a conversar com Gibbs e Will, mas aquilo não podia ficar assim, ele a irritara e ela não poderia deixar de protestar.

"Mas você nem me deixou terminar!" Jack voltou a olhá-la nem um pouco surpreso pela sua indagação repentina.

"Minhas imensas desculpas, por favor, pode terminar, mas quando você terminar minha resposta será a mesma, então eu estou te fazendo um favor realmente... Evitando que você se incomode a começar a me contar qualquer coisa que queria me contar, então se você me da licença".

Depois de ter dito isso, Jack fez um gesto com sua mão para que ela saísse. Indignada com a falta de interesse e prepotência do Capitão, pensou em ir embora dali, mas não poderia voltar atrás tinha que terminar o que havia começado, e além do mais não poderia ir embora e dar esse gostinho a ele, ele era o pirata mais famoso, mas não queria dizer que poderia tratá-la desse modo.

"Claro, com muito prazer Sparrow, a não ser que queira desperdiçar a chance de ir até a ilha de Monte Cristo" Nesse momento a moça tinha toda a atenção de Jack, Will e Gibbs, vendo isso ela sorriu."O que acho que é uma coisa que você não ia querer, estou certa?".

Jack sorriu meio desconfiado, onde será que ela queria chegar com aquilo?

"É Capitão..." corrigiu ele "E você está certíssima, é uma coisa que eu não queria perder, mas já perdi, porque se a senhorita não sabe a ilha de Monte Cristo já foi descoberta por um francês, chamado Dar..." parou e pos o dedo indicador no queixo, pensando "Dela..., Dane..., Del..., Dessa..." movimentando os braços, tentando lembrar o nome do tal francês. Nina franziu a testa, não conseguia entender como ele era um pirata tão famoso, se era tão confuso, Will e Gibbs se entreolharam, isso era tão típico de Jack.

"Dantes... Edmond Dantes". Disse ela o interrompendo

"Isso Dantes! Eu não entendo porque os franceses têm tanta sorte, primeiro a maionese, depois as uvas humilhadas! Ah mas são eunucos, todos eles..." e sorriu. Nina olhou para os dois que o acompanhava e viu Gibbs sorrir e ouviu Will dizer.

"Não pergunte...".

Nina deu de ombros e continuou "Aí é que você se engana CAPITÃO! Dantes realmente descobriu a ilha, mas há um tesouro que ninguém nunca soube" Fez questão de enfatizar o 'capitão'.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Gibbs

"Dantes deu uma parte do tesouro para seu fiel escudeiro, Jacobo, meu pai, que resolveu manter segredo sobre esse tesouro, e no seu leito de morte..." Nina claramente se entreteceu naquele momento "... Me deu as coordenadas da ilha e onde estava o tesouro, junto com um bracelete que...".

Will franziu a testa "Onde você quer chegar nos contando isso?" Disse receoso porque afinal ela ia dizer a piratas onde estava a tão famosa ilha de Monte Cristo?

"Há muito tempo eu queria achar a tripulação do Pérola Negra e seu capitão porque acredito que só vocês podem me ajudar, sabem... Eu tenho uma maldição"

"Maldição? Isso não lhe parece familiar capitão?" E deu uma gargalhada, não levando a moça muito a sério. Jack olhou para o amigo e sorriu.

"Com maldições você bem sabe que podemos nos virar" Will sorriu e fez de tudo para escondê-lo, ninguém naquela mesa estava acreditando nela e percebendo isso Nina suspirou e continuo meio sem jeito.

"Como dizia tem uma maldição, vêem esse bracelete?" Era um bracelete de ouro com uma pedra azul central envolta com pequenos diamantes, e seu fecho eram duas notas musicais.

"Deve ser muito valioso" disse Will "Não sei como não roubaram nesse antro de piratas sujos que é Tortuga" Jack e Gibbs olharam para ele surpresos.

"Sem ofensa" disse o rapaz levantando as mãos num gesto em defensiva "Will, já falei para ficar com os seus pensamentos pra você, savvy?"

Olhando agora para Nina, Jack fez um gesto com os braços indicando a ela a continuar e esboçou um "por favor...".

"Esse é o problema, entende?" Continuou "Tentaram! Mas esse bracelete não abre a anos e não vai abrir até que a maldição esteja quebrada".

"Então é só isso?" Disse Gibbs "Você está amaldiçoada porque um belo bracelete não sai do seu braço?".

"Mas é claro que não é só isso!" Nina disse impaciente, percebendo que ainda continuavam céticos.

"Gibbs, amigo, você deveria saber que nunca é só isso" Jack disse colocando a mão no ombro do seu amigo "Mas diga-me..." Agora voltando para a moça "Qual é a maldição realmente? Porque honestamente, não vejo qual é o problema em carregar pra lá e pra cá um bracelete valioso".

A garota abaixou os olhos "Não é só por isso, Como já disse!" Disse num tom triste "Eu vou mstrar pra vocês, para entenderem melhor". Queria mostrar a eles que não se tinham motivos para duvidar dela.

Jack, Gibbs e Will se olharam surpresos e curiosos, mas não disseram nada esperando pelo o que vai acontecer, ela fecha os olhos e levanta a mão em que está o bracelete, e a cor da pedra central muda para um tom púrpura e uma música com batidas fortes começa a tocar vinda de nenhum lugar. Nina começa a cantar.

Oohhh, Oooh Huh, Yeah...

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face (O-huh)

Eu acordei essa manhã com um sorriso no meu rosto

Todos no bar a acompanhavam cantado "O-huh", no final de cada verso, até surpresos consigo mesmos, Nina sorriu quando ouviu.

And Nobody's gonna bring me down today (O-huh)

E ninguém vai me por pra baixo hoje

Been feeling like nothings been going my way lately

Tenho sentido que nada vai ficar no meu caminho ultimamente

So I decided right here and now that my outlooks gotta change

Então eu decidi aqui e agora que minha perspectiva deve mudar

As pessoas no bar pareciam muito incomodadas por estarem cantando junto sem motivo aparente, menos Jack que parecia intrigado mas o que era aquilo? A música pareceu mudar e todos começaram a acompanhar Nina com um "Ahhhh"

That's why I'm gonna

É por isso que eu vou

Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried

Dizer a deus a todas as lágrimas que chorei

For everytime somebody hurt my pride

Por toda vez que alguém feriu meu orgulho

Feeling like they won't let me live life

Sentindo que não vão me deixar viver a vida

And Take the time to look at what I was

E se preocupando em olhar no que eu era

Duas mulheres vieram ao lado de Nina e cantaram alguns versos com ela.

I see every lesson completely

Eu aprendi todas as lições completamente

I thank God for what I got from above

Eu agradeço a Deus pelo o que eu tenho de lá de cima

I believe they can take anything from me

Eu creio que podem tirar tudo de mim

But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace

Mas não podem ter sucesso em tirar minha paz interior

They can say all they wanna say about me

Podem dizer tudo que quiserem de mim

But I'm gonna carry on

Mas eu vou seguir

Keep on singing my song

Continuando a cantar minha canção

Ná, ná, ná, ná, ná, ná

I never wanna dwell on my pain again (O-huh)

Eu nunca mais vou me render a dor de novo

There's no use in reliving how I hurt back then (O-huh)

Não há porque em revelar o quanto me magoei no passado

Remembering all of the hell I felt when I was running out of faith (O-huh)

Me lembrando todo o inferno que passei quando minha fé tinha acabado

Every step I vowed to take was towards a better day

Todos os passos que dei foi em direção a um dia melhor

(Ahhhhhhhh)

Cos I'm about to

Porque estou a ponto de

Say goodbye to every single lie

Dizer adeus a cada uma da mentiras

& All the fears I've held too long inside

Todos os medos que eu segurei muito tempo dentro de mim

Everytime I felt I could try

Toda a vez que eu senti que poderia tentar

All the negativity I had inside

Toda a negatividade que tinha dentro de mim

For too long I've been struggling. I couldn't go on

Por muito tempo eu tenho lutado. Eu não podia continuar

But now I've found I'm feeling strong and moving on

Mas agora Eu descobri eu me sinto forte e continuei

I believe they can take anything from me

Eu creio que podem tirar tudo de mim

But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace

Mas não podem ter sucesso em tirar minha paz interior

They can say all they wanna say about me

Podem dizer tudo que quiserem de mim

But I'm gonna carry on

Mas eu vou seguir

Keep on singing my song

Continuando a cantar minha canção

Whoa, And everytime I tried to get rid of this curse

Toda vez que tentava me livrar dessa maldição

It was never possible to me

Nunca era possivel pra mim

So I ended up in misery, wasn't able to see

Então eu fiquei mal, não pude ver

The anwer was in front of me

A resposta estava na minha frente

I've wasted so much energy on thought this was forever on me

Eu desperdicei tanta energia pensando que isso estava pra sempre em mim

That a wondn't able to breath

Que eu não conseguia respirar

I'm human, I ain't able to sing

Eu sou humana, eu não estou apta para cantar

Everyday all the time, so now I find

Todos os dias sempre, então agora eu encontrei

My peace of mind asking you to help me out

Minha paz pedindo sua ajuda

I'm human and I answer to one god

Eu sou humana e só respondo para um Deus

It comes down to one love

Se resume num amor só

Until I get to heaven above

Até que eu vá para o céu

I've made the decision

Eu decici

Never to give in

Nunca me entregar

Til the day I die no matter what

Até o dia que eu morrer não importa o que acontecer

I'm gonna carry on & keep on singing my song.....

Eu vou seguir e continuar cantando minha canção

Na, na, na, na, na

(They can take anything from me)

(Podem tirar qualquer coisa de mim)

I believe that they can do what they wanna.

Eu acredito que eles podem fazer o que quiserem

Say what they wanna say

Dizer o que quiserem dizer

(They can say what they wanna)

(Podem dizer o que quiserem)

But I'm gonna keep on

Mas eu vou continuar

(Keep on )

(Continuar)

I believe it

Eu acredito

That they can take from me

Que podem tirar de mim

But they can't take my inner peace

Mas não minha paz interior

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Say what you wanan say, but I'm gonna sing my song

Dizer o que quiserem dizer, mas eu vou cantar minha canção

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Nesse momento suas colegas de trabalho já estavam dançando com dois passos para lá e dois pra cá enquanto a acompanhavam, quando Nina se deu conta o bar estava tomado pela música e ela deu uma risada gostosa que combinou com a canção que ainda não parara, quando finalmente cessou todos olharam para a moça, Nina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, mas quem quebrou o silencio foi Jack, e ela vai ser sempre grata a ele por tê-la tirado do momento embaraçoso "Isso foi interessante, muito interessante..." Disse com ar pensativo, voltando para ela continuou "Qual é seu nome, luv?".

"É Nina, capitão".

"Pois bem Nina" apontando p/ seus dois mates os apresentou "Este é Gibbs, meu primeiro imediato e o garoto ali é Will e você vai me contar direitinho o que exatamente foi aquilo, e o que isso tem haver com a ilha de Monte Cristo, savvy?".

CONTINUA...

**Nota do autor 2:** Espero que tenham gostado, eu coloquei a ilha de Monte Cristo porque acho que é uma história muito interessante escrita pelo autor francês Alexandre Dumas, eu sei que a história do "Conde de Monte Cristo" se passa bem depois do filme, mas eu quis colocar porque achei que ia ficar interessante.

Bjuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Eu não me sentia tão bem

**Nota do autor:** Esse capítulo é em homenagem a Monica Lanius que me deu força para continuar a escrever!

A Música desse capítulo chama-se "Feeling alright" do Huey Lewis é tilha sonora do filme "Duets", adivinhem que canta? rsrsrsrsrsrsrs Espero que gostem!

**Segundo Capítulo**

**_"Eu não me sentia sentia tão bem"_**

"É uma longa história Jack..."

"Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow!"

"Como quiser..." disse-lhe com pouca franqueza "Bom, esse bracelete faz com que eu e todos ao meu redor cantem seus sentimentos mais íntimos, e como já disse foi encontrado por Dantes e meu pai Jacobo na ilha de Monte Cristo, esse foi um presente de Dantes para o meu pai, que me foi passado depois de sua morte."

"Você tem alguma idéia de como isso acontece?" Perguntou-lhe Will, e continuou "Quero dizer como ele faz com que as pessoas cantem, e da onde vem toda essa música?"

"Eu não sei" mentiu ela "Só sei que começou, no momento em que coloquei essa coisa..." Levantou o braço para indicar o bracelete "Imaginem minha surpresa quando um ladrão começou a cantar como ele estava planejando saquear uma velhinha que passava à dois metros de nós... Achei que o problema era com ele, mas descobri que era comigo quando comecei a cantar sobre o quão errado era fazer isso e acabamos fazendo um dueto" Todos riram ela deu de ombros com um sorriso nos lábios "Essa é minha sina desde então..."

"Bom, bom, bom..." Disse o capitão "Tá tudo muito bonito, muito nostágico, mas..." Fez uma longa pausa para continuar "Eu não vejo qual será o proveito que eu e minha tripulação terá, indo à ilha de Monte Cristo. Você nos disse que há um tesouro que ainda permanece lá, correto?" Nina, mexeu a cabeça em afirmativa "Hum... Esse tesouro que está lá, eu acredito que você o queira, já que é o seu mapa." Ele a olhou e esperou, um pouco confusa Nina falou:

"Desculpa, você perguntou alguma coisa? Ou isso foi uma afirmação?" Terminou com rosto franzindo.

"É? uma afirmação?" Foi o que Jack perguntou com os olhos como duas linhas de desconfiança.

"Hã?"

"Meu Deus ele perguntou se você vai querer o tesouro que está lá!" Foi o Gibbs disse já sem paciência.

"Ah tá! Por quê já não perguntou?..."

"Eu pensei que tivesse..." Nina resolveu ignorar Jack, continuando "Não." Foi o que disse simplesmente.

"Não o quê?" Peguntou Will

"Não, eu não quero o tesouro, eu só quero chegar lá e me livrar dessa maldição"

"Mas como assim?" Disse o garoto indignado "O tesouro que seu pai descobriu! Você dará tudo a piratas?"

Ela sorriu levemente "Meu pai, teria querido assim..." Foi o que disse com a cabeça baixa. Will a olhou desconfiado.

"Will, garoto! Não vamos questionar os motivos dela, não é mesmo? Para quê?" Jack, estava satisfeito com a resposta de Nina, afinal era só uma garota, o que ela poderia fazer para um grupo de piratas? Roubar-lhes com certeza não faria., enganar-lhes também não ousaria, ela era esperta. Sabia com certeza distinguir verdades de mentiras pois ele próprio é um mentidor, ela havia sim mentido, em uma parte da conversa, mas a maioria dela era verídica

"Agora, onde está esse mapa?" Pergutou o capitão, com um olhar de triunfo.

"Está aqui" Tirou o mapa das dobras da saia, Jack fez menção em pegá-lo, mas ela o tirou rápidamente de seu dedos "Espere um segundo, eu te darei o mapa, somente quando estivermos em alto mar, não quero correr o risco de vocês zarparem sem mim."

"Como assim? Não faríamos isso!" Olhou para os dois "Faríamos?"

"Jack faria." O primeiro imediato pronunciou-se.

"Sim, faria. Mas eu abro uma eceção pra você, luv"

"Um-hum" Nina desconfiou "Então... Vamos?"

Gibbs fez menção em falar alguma coisa mas de repente uma música começou, a pedra do bracelete ficou verde Gibbs começou a cantar:

Seems we will have a change of scene

_Parece que vamos ter uma mudança de cenário  
_

Every night I had the strangest dreams  
_Toda a noite eu tinha esse sonho estrnaho_

Imprisoned by the way it could have been  
_Eu era um prisioneiro, a propósito, poderia ter sido_

Left with the pigs and alone or so it seems  
_Deixado com porcos e sozinho, por assim dizer_

I've had to leave before I start to scream  
_Eu tinha de ir embora, antes que eu começasse a gritar_

Someone locked the door and turned the key  
_Alguém tinha trancado a porta e jogado a chave fora_

Feeling alright  
_Sentindo-se bem_

I wasn't feeling to good myself, yes sir  
_Eu não me sentia tão bem, sim senhor_

Feeling alright  
_Sentindo-se bem_

I wasn't feeling to good myself

_Eu não me sentia bem_

Cap you sure took me for one big ride  
_"Capitão você com certeza me levou para uma grande viagem_

And even now I sit and wonder why  
_E até agora eu sento eu me pergunto porque_

That when I think of it I stop myself from crying  
_E quando eu penso nisso eu paro de chorar_

We just can't waste our time  
_Nós não podemos perder tempo_

We must keep trying  
_Temos que continuar tentando_

I've got to stop this singing all this time

_Eu tneho que parar essa cantoria_

There's just too much to do before I die

_Tem tanta coisa para fazer antes de morrer_

Feeling alright  
_Sentindo-se bem_

I wasn't feeling to good myself,  
_Eu não me sentia tão bem_

Feeling alright  
_Sentindo-se bem_

I wasn't feeling to good myself

_Eu não me sentia bem_

Piratas do bar começaram com Gibbs, uma coreografia, com palmas e voltinhas. Jack balançou a cabeça e virou-se saiu do bar, pelo menos lá não havia piratas feios dançando, pensou consigo mesmo. Quando Gibbs viu ele indo embora no meio da música disse:

Oh Wait a minute, wait a minute

_Oh Espere um minuto, espere um minuto_

Correu atraz de Jack e Nina e Will foram atraz, assim como o grupo de piratas que estavam gostando de dançar, Gibbs continuou:

Don't you get too lost in all I say  
_Não se perca em tudo o que eu digo_

But at the time you know  
_Mas todo aquele tempo, sabe_

I really felt that way  
_Eu realmente me senti daquele jeito_

But that was then and now you know it's today  
_Mas aquilo foi antes, agora, você sabe, é hoje_

Can't escape I guess I'm here to stay  
_Não posso fugir, eu acho que estou aqui para ficar_

Till someone comes along to take my place  
"_Até que alguém venha para tomar o meu lugar"_

With a different name and a different face

_Com um nome diferente e um rosto diferente_

Os piratas tornaram a dançar, da forma espalhafatosa de sempre e a o fato de eles estarem bêbados contribui para a ridicularidade da situação.

Feeling alright  
_Sentindo-se bem_

I wasn't feeling to good myself

_Eu não me sentia tão bem_

Feeling alright  
_Sentindo-se bem_

I wasn't feeling to good myself

_Eu não me sentia bem_

Quando Gibbs acabou estava transpirando e respirando fortemente, Jack sorriu:

"Sabe, amigo, eu não tinha a menor idéia que você se sentia assim... Se você já não fosse te nomearia meu primeiro imediato e ninguém tomará seu lugar, savvy"

Gibbs sorriu Will colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e disse "não sabia que se sentia tão sozinho, ants do pérola" e deu dois tapas no seu ombro.

O primeiro imediato recuperou o fôlego e disse "Eu me sentia, volatar ao mar, foi uma benção!" Virou-se para Nina "Esse negócio de cantar revela nossos sentimentos mesmo, hein!"

"Aye! Eu disse" Sorriu ela.

Os piratas que estavam dançando com Gibbs vieram até eles, um deles que tinha uma cicatriz no olho disse "Hoy, garota!" Nina o olhou "Eu vou querer esse negócio que está no seu braço"

"O que? Como assim?" Parece que eles haviam escutado tuda a estória da mesa ao lado.

"É isso mesmo" Continuou ele "Vamos querer isso, porque valerá uma fortuna!"

"Mas não sai do meu braço! Olhem!" Tentou tirar para provar o que falara.

"Não há problema, moça, cortaremos do seu braço!"

**Nota do autor:** Ebaaaaaa, um "Cliffhanger"! dessa vez não vou demorar tanto para postar, ok?

Bjuz


	3. Não é um simples por do sol

**Nota do Autor:** Não demorei mesmo para postar, né? Particularmente eu estou orgulhosa desse capítulo, gostei bastante!

Amei as minhas reviwes! a **Hina Townsend**, é um amor! Queria dizer que você me deu muita força pra atualizar, viu! Agora peguei gosto pela coisa, um dia depois to postando outro capítulo, olha! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs!

E li seu e-mail sim, quando eu li eu vim direto escrever para atualizar, por isso ainda não te respondi, mas se você ver eu dediquei o último capítulo para **Monica Lanius**, é você não é? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs.

Desculpa se as músicas não são conhecidas viu! Nem a desse capítulo é... A música chama **"Ordinary"** do **Train**, mas é linda vcs vão gostar! Respondendo a sua pergunta vou colocar muito mais personagens originais, nesse capítulo nos é apresentado o Teach, o Buggy, o Cook, o Bailey e o Arlong, os piratas dançarinos do último capítulo que faz parte de um bando, vou contar a história deles bem mais pra frente, mas haverá outros, esse é só o pico do iceberg.

Para **Rose B. Sparrow**, eu também não vejo a hora deles entrarem no Pérola porque lá é que a estória vai guinar. Bom, eu tambem quero ver quando o Jack cantar, e o que vcs acharão, mas até lá um personagem importante canta que é desse capítulo, bom já falei demais aí vai o capítulo!

**Terceiro Capítulo **

"**Não é um simples por do sol."**

"Como é que é?" Manifestou-se Will "Por acaso você é cego? Ou o esse seu outro olho, não enxerga também?" Will referia-se ao olho azul do pirata que não estava coberto pela enorme cicatriz no seu rosto, o pirata não gostou nada desse comentário "Não viu, que a senhorita aqui está acompanhada? E que você ia se dar muito mal ao falar com ela dessa maneira?"

"Esse meu olho está muito bem, e enxergo três idiotas, junto com uma mocinha indefesa carregando um valioso tesouro no braço." Os outros piratas riram quando ele virou-se para o grupo e desdenhoso disse "O primeiro idiota é aquele ali" Apontou para o capitão Sparrow, voltou-se para eles novamente"Que não se para em pé de tão bêbado e anda que nem uma mocinha, não me supreenderia se tivesse um namorad"o" em cada porto que vai." Fez questão de efatizar o "o" da palavra namorado. Enquanto o bando divertia-se as custas dessas insinuações, Jack sorriu levemente, não se ofendia com tão pouco, não disse nada pois queria ver até onde aquele estúpido iria com suas ofensas, com certeza não sabia com quem estava falando. "O outro é o gordo dançarino que era tão triste até encontrar o Don Juan ali" Apontou para Jack "E olha, talvez ele não tenha um namorado em cada porto que vai, não... Ele tem um fixo em seu próprio navio"

"Ora seu..." Encolerou-se Gibbs, mas Will o deteu de sua tentativa de saltar na jugular do pirata, e o riso era constante.

"Ai que meda..." Continuou ele "Que meda da moçoila rechonchuda..."E você seu fracote?" Referiu-se a Will "Porque não deixou ele me atacar, na certa você tem medo de perdê-lo por que faz parte da dança, não é? Hein? Ou será que não? Parece muito fidalgo para ser um pirata... Você me parece muito familiar, eu já te vi em algum lugar..." Andou em volta de Will para lembra-se.

"É sim Teach, eu me lembro" Falou um outro pirata com dentes negros " Ele é o ferreiro de Port Royal!"

O pirata chamado Teach fez um som com os lábios que indicava que estava entendendo "Sim, o ferreiro" seguiu-se uma gargalhada rouca "Um simples ferreiro!"

Will tirou a espada da bainha, apontou para Teach entre os olhos, nesse momento todos pararam de rir, Gibbs tomou sua espada também, e se alguém se aproximase de Will, ele estaria ali dando cobertura, Jack que estava uns passos atras de Will e Gibbs aproximou-se, tirou sua arma e apontou para o mesmo lugar onde a espada de Will estava apontada e disse:

"Essa arma, eu sei, é dificil de recarregar, mas eu não costumo errar dessa distancia... Acho que nem nossa amiga aqui" Apontou para Nina com a cabeça "... Erraria, e seu eu disparar, o "garoto fracote" e a "moçoila rechonchuda" aqui iriam acabar com a raça do seus amigos risonhos e como vêem eu não estou bêbado, então seria sensato da sua parte de retirar tudo o que disse, de sairem correndo como covardes, antes que perdessem suas vidas medíocres, savvy?"

Mas nesse momente, Nina gritou, um pirata do bando havia prendido ela em seus braços, Bailey era seu nome, segurava uma faca no pescoço da moça, quando os três viraram pra tras para verem o que estava acontecendo com ela, foi o tempo de Teach dar um soco em Jack (sua arma voou longe) e outros dois atacarem Will e começarem um duelo de espadas, Gibbs foi tentar salvar a garota, mas foi detido por Arlong, o pirata de dentes negros.

Jack levantou-se mas viu que arma estava fora do seu alcance pegou sua espada, Teach já estava em poder da sua, começou um duelo entre os dois.

"Hoy, ferreiro!" Foi o que um dos piratas que estavam lutando com Will gritou "Será que você tem mais abilidade em usar uma espada, ou fazer uma espada, hein?"

"Você acha Cook, que esse idiota sabe lutar" Disse o outro desafiante ele é só um ferreiro!"

Nesse momento, Will conseguiu tirar a espada de Cook e chutá-lo para longe, o outro veio a toda para vingar-se, Will defendeu-se de uma investida foi quando o outro falou:

"Éééééé ninguém é páreo para o Buggy, aqui!" Disse colocando a língua para fora, como um gesto de escárnio "Ainda mais, um simples ferreiro!" Will sentiu, a cólera subir, foi quando avistou uma pessoa conhecida, só podia ser uma alucinação, ela havia ficado em Port Royal, como era possível? Ele só podia estar tendo uma alucinação. Uma música no piano começou a tocar, junto com sons de espadas se cruzando.

Will começou a cantar:

Whose eyes am I behind?  
_De quem são os olhos, pelos quais eu vejo_

I don't recognize anything that I see  
_Eu não reconheço nada que eu vejo_

Whose skin is this design?  
_De quem é essa pele?_

I don't want this to be the way that you see me  
_Eu não quero que esse seja o jeito que você me vê_

Nina consegiu livrar-se do homem que a segurava chutando sua masculinidade (**N.A**: hehehehehehe) e gritou: "Will!" Ele a jogou a espada que estava em sua mão esquerda, o homem jogou no chão a faca com que a estava ameaçando e pegou a espada que carregava. Nina fez uma careta, estava em apuros, sabia que o vestido que usava não ia ajudá-la em nada. Gibbs preocupou-se com ela, mas estava ocupado com seu agressor.

Jack ainda estava tentando pegar sua arma, tinha um ótimo adversário, olhou para o lado e viu um rosto familiar.

Buggy e Will continuaram sua luta, ele olhou novamente para o lugar em que tinha visto Elizabeth e não a viu mais. Continuou:

I don't understand anything anymore  
_Eu não entendo mais nada_

And this sistuation that I'm tied up  
_E essa situação que me amarra_

Is taking me right up these events  
_Está me levando para esses eventos_

That I getting through  
_Que eu estou passando_

To get to our story  
_Para chegar até nossa estória_

It's anything but ordinary

_È tudo, menos simples_

And when the world is on its knees  
_E quando o mundo está de joelhos_

With me, It's fine  
_Pra mim, está tudo bem_

And when I come to the rescue  
_E quando eu venho para o resgate_

I get nothing but left behind  
_Eu não ganho nada, mas sou deixado para traz_

Everybody seems to be getting what they need  
_Todos parecem conseguir o que precisam_

Where's mine?  
_Onde está o meu?_

'Cause you're what I need so very  
_Porque você é tudo o que eu preciso muito_

But I'm anything but ordinary  
_Mas eu sou tudo, menos simples_

Can you save me from this world of mine  
_Você pode me salvar desse meu mundo?_

Before I get myself arrested with this expectation  
_Antes que eu me prenda por essas espectativas_

Nesse momento, Buggy conseguiu lhe cortar o braço.

You are the one  
_Você é o cara_

Look what you've done  
_Olha o que você fez_

What have you done?  
_O que você fez?_

This is not some kind of joke  
_Essa não é uma piada_

You're just a kid  
_Você é só um garoto_

You weren't ready for all of this, no  
_Você não está pronto pra tudo isso, não!  
_

And when the world is on its knees  
_E quando o mundo está de joelhos_

With me, it's fine

_Pra mim, está tudo bem_

And when I come to the rescue  
_E quando eu venho para o resgate_

I do it for you  
_Eu faço isso por você_

Time after time

_Toda a vez_

Everybody seems to be getting what they need  
_Todos parecem conseguir o que precisam_

Where's mine?  
_Onde está o meu?_

'Cause you're what I need so very  
_Porque você é tudo o que eu preciso muito_

But I'm anything but ordinary  
_Mas eu sou tudo, menos simples_

Will ouviu Jack gritar:

"Elizabeth! Você melhorou" Jack referiu-se ao golpe que Lizzie havia dado em Cook, o pirata que Will pensava ter tirado da luta "Agora que suas mãos não estão mais ocupadas, pode me passar a arma?" Will percebeu que não era apenas uma alucinação, Elizabeth estava mesmo lá. Ela sorriu para ele que continuou:

I think I'm trying to save the world for you  
_Eu acho que estou tentando salvar o mundo pra você_

You've been saving me, too.  
_Você teem me salvado, também_

We could just stay in and save each other  
_Nós podemos ficar e salvarmos um ao outro  
_

Elizabeth jogou a arma pra Jack.

I'm anything but ordinary

_Eu sou tudo, menos simples_

Nina até aquele momente estava indo bem, mas perdeu sua espada, Bailey deu um sorriso e a atacou, porém ela abaixou-se pegou a faca que ele havia jogado no chão e a enterrou em seu joelho.

I'm anything but ordinary

_Eu sou tudo, menos simples_

Jack apontou a arma para Teach que com medo gritou:

"Parem, agora!"

O som das espadas cruzando cessaram naquele momento tudo que dava pra ouvir era o pirata que estava com uma faca enterrada no joelho gritando.

"Muito esperto!" Disse Jack " Agora... mande eles jogarem as espadas no chão!" Teach não abriu a boca, o capitão perdeu a paciêcia "Agora!"

"Você ouviram o homem! Joguem as espadas no chão!" Todos o fizeram, inclusive Buggy.

"Mesmo assim, eu devia te matar seu miserável estúpido" Jack ainda com a arma na mão deu a volta e ficou ao lado de Teach chutou atras de seus joelhos para que caisse, foi o que aconteceu.

"Ah não por favor! Não me mate! Seus amigos estão a salvo, olhe!" Jack sorriu com despreso.

"É isso aqui que vocês têem como líder" Apontou para Teach. Todos olhavam a cena, até Bailey que já havia retirado a faca do joelho e sentado no chão, sangrando ouvia tudo. "Vocês vão receber ordens desse covarde?" Jack mirou em sua cabeça e puxou o cão para traz deixando a arma pronta para o disparo. Teach fechou o olho bom esperando pelo pior. "Eu quero que você lembre desse dia" Continuou Jack "Como dia em que você quase foi morto por Jack Sparrow." E abaixou a arma "Espero, nunca mais te ver, por que essa é a única vez que vou polpar sua vida, savvy?"

Guardou a arma no cinto, pegou sua espada e saiu andando, Gibbs, Nina, Will e Elizabeth o acompanhou, enquanto Teach e os outros os viam de costas indo em direção ao por do sol.

Então aquele era Jack Sparrow? Teach jurou vingança.

**N.A: **Então, gostaram de uma música dentro de uma briga? Espero que sim... O Will tava bastante bravo porque tinha sido separado da Elizabeth, ainda ser chamado de "simples ferreiro" não ajudou muito, não é? O que acharam da Lizzie entrar na estória também?

Não vou demorar a postar!

Bjuz


	4. Um beijo que não se apague

**N/A:** Olá! Olha aqui um novo capítulo para vocês, adorei as reviwes positivas, vocês são o que me motiva. Então muito obrigada!

A Música de hoje é **"Pieces of Me"** da **Ashlee Simpson**, uma música conhecida! Adivinhem quem canta? Óbvio neh? rsrsrsrsrs

Eu gostei bastante desse capítulo e espero que gostem também.

**4° Capítulo – Um Beijo que não se apague.**

Enquanto andavam em direção aonde o Black Pearl estava atracado Will foi em direção de Elizabeth puxou-a pelo braço, o que fez com que parassem a abraçou e a beijou apaixonadamente.

"Ah pelo amor de Deus!" Foi o que disse Gibbs "Vocês não querem que o tal de Teach nos siga e resolva se vingar, querem? Porque vocês não ficam de beijinhos depois que chegarmos no Pearl, aye?"

O casal resolveu segui-los.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que tivessemos um acordo, você me esperaria, lembra?"

Jack ouviu a pergunta de Will e resolveu responder por Elizabeth.

"A história se repete só que dessa vez ao inverso."

Elizabeth resolveu ignorar Jack e respondeu a pergunta de Will "Eu não aguentava mais de saudades de você, eu senti tanto a sua falta que não medi esforços para estar aqui, meu lugar é onde você estiver..." e sorriu, Will também não deixou de sorrir, ela estava linda, usava um vestido azul e uma trança, estava com a bainha do seu vestido sujo, o rosto corado por causa do exercício, mas mal sabia ele que ela estava vermelha por causa da emoção de revê-lo. Estava tão feliz que nem lembrava mais que havia pedido ao Comodoro James Norrigton que a ajudasse a se reencontrar com Will, que viu tristeza em seus olhos e que ouviu uma negativa veemente, mas havia feito um acordo com ele que se arrependeria mais tarde.

"E como você chegou até aqui?"

Lizzie resolveu dizer a verdade a Will, já teria de mentir para conseguir o que havia promeitido "Norrington" disse simplesmente "Ele me trouxe."

Jack parou e olhou para trás o que fez com que todos fizessem o mesmo e voltassem suas atenções para conversa dos noivos. Jack abriu a boca para esbravejar mas Will foi o primeiro a dizer:

"O quê? Onde ele está? Elizabeth, você o trouxe onde nós estamos? Ele pode prender Jack e toda a tripulação... São piratas pelo amor de Deus..."

"Eu sei, eu sei! Will acalme-se eu fugi dele assim que atracamos em Tortuga" mentiu ela "Ele não sabe que estamos aqui." Mal sabiam eles que Norrington estava a espreita, ele tinha um pacto com Beckett "Portanto fiquem tranquilos" Lizzie dirigiu-se a todos "Confiem em mim."

"Elizabeth, querida, confiamos em você, mas acho que essa não foi uma decisão inteligente da sua parte, então é melhor zarparmos o mais rápido possível."

Foi o o jeito de Jack dizer que Elizabeth tinha feito uma estupidez, mas estranhou a atitude dela, ela era inteligente demais para fazer uma burrice dessas, foram exatamente os pensamentos de Will também, mas deixaria por isso mesmo pois não representava nenhuma ameça. Pelo menos por enquanto.

"Quem é Norrington?" Nina perguntou enquanto todos apertavam o passo até a doca seguindo as ordens do capitão.

"É o comodoro de Port Royal, que parecia nos ter deixado em paz, mas com o aparecimento desse tal de Beckett, Jack tornou-se procurado novamente pela milicia de Port Royal... E meu nome é Elizabeth, a propósito."

"Eu sou Nina." As duas apertaram as mãos

"Diga-me Nina, o que a faz estar com tais infames piratas?" Brincou Lizzie.

"Uma maldição. Só piratas infames que já enfrentaram uma para me ajudar com esta." Riu ela.

"Aposto que Jack não aceitou ajudá-la somente pela bondade em seu coração, presumo"

"Ora, Lizzie" Disse Jack olhando para tras "Você sabe que nada me faz mais feliz do que ajudar uma dama em apuros! Se bem me recordo você foi uma delas quando você quase se afogou e eu fui preso por causa dessa minha... Atitude heróica, hã?"

Lizzie o fitou descrente.

"Eu ofereci o tesouro da ilha de Monte Cristo pra que ele me ajudasse" Despejou Nina.

"Eu já sabia." As duas riram. "Mas me conte Nina, qual é essa maldição para que a leve a dar todo um tesouro a piratas?"

Nina contou toda a estória a ela do bracelete, até chegarem ao Pérola Negra.

"Nina!" Disse Jack a abraçando "Esse é o Pérola Negra, minha alegria e meu orgulho." Disse ele, admirando a coisa que ele mais apreciava, era a sua liberdade.

"Uau! Ela é linda Jack..." Disse ela sem notar o obraço de Jack e contenplou o Pérola Negra, o návio mais rápido do Caribe.

"Bem-vinda a bordo" Foi o que ele disse no seu ouvido, ela sorriu e o olhou, os olhos azuis como o oceano que estavam prestes a adentrar, encontraram-se com os olhos castanhos mais intensos que já vira, ficaram vários segundos olhando-se, até que ela olhou para baixo e desvencilhou-se do abraço de Jack, parou um pouco a frente dele e observou a magnitude que era o Pérola Negra, Jack notou que ela tinha cabelos negros como as velas de seu navio, longos estavam presos no alto da cabeça com uma fita de couro. Usava um vestido verde claro, mas estava um pouco gasto. Quis saber um pouco mais sobre aquela mulher e descobrir os mistérios que a rondavam, porque será que metira? Era uma coisa que ia descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seria um desafio, mas adorava um.

Jack embarcou no Pérola Negra seguindo Nina, que estava muito curiosa para conhecer o interior do navio, o casal também os acompahou. Gibbs que já estava cansado de toda aquela correria do dia só pensou em uma coisa 'três mulheres no Pérola ia ser má sorte ao cubo' infelizmente ele estava certo. Ouviu Jack gritando aos marujos que iriam zarpar, mas por mais que reclamasse adorava tudo aquilo.

Enquanto o Pérola Negra estava sendo preparado para abrir as velas Nina olhava a lua e pensava em seu pai, 'Será que concordaria com aquilo tudo?' Com certeza seu irmão não concordava, ele queria o mapa da ilha de Monte Cristo para si, mas

será que valia a pena colocar em risco a vida de toda aquela gente para salvar a sua? Passos interroperam seu devaneio, era Elizabeth, só não estava com o noivo pois ele estava ajudando com o navio.

"Nina..."

"Hum..." Respondeu sem virar-se para sua interlocutora.

"Essa coisa de cantar... Não é exatemante uma maldição, é?" Nina virou-se para ela "Quero dizer..." Continuou Elizabeth " Um canta ali, outro lá, ninguém sai ferido, não é?"

Nina, somente sorriu misteriosa, não podia falar sobre isso agora, pelo menos não agora, ela mudou de assuto"Por que veio de tão longe para ver o seu noivo, Elizabeth? Você é muito corajosa... sair assim do conforto do seu lar até aqui, encontrar-se com piratas. Eu a admiro muito." Pois ela também havia tido esse tipo de força, quando fugiu de seu irmão.

Lizzie sorriu "Eu agradeço. Mas o fato, Nina, é que eu amo muito Will, ele faria o mesmo ou até mais por mim"

"Entendo..." Nina sorriu, Elizabeth era uma pessoa única audaz e corajosa, que nunca assistiria uma briga de homens e ficaria parada como a 'mocinha-indefesa-esperando-resgate'. Desde o primeiro momento teve uma ótima impressão dela.

Nesse momento o Pérola já estava em águas fundas, Nina podia sentir o vento em seu cabelos, estava uma linda noite de verão, todas as estrelas podiam ser vistas no céu, a lua os clareava plenamente.

"Nina, posso roubá-la um instante?" Ouviu Will perguntar.

"Ela é toda sua!" Ouviu-se dizer e caminhou para longe dos dois pombinhos.

Elizabeth abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Will a impediu.

"Já sei o que vai dizer" Ela o encarou "Vai dizer que sente muito, mas tinha de vir me ver... Mas além de querer me ver você também queria um pouco de aventura, não é?"

Ela riu e perguntou-lhe "Como consegue?"

"O quê?" Foi a vez dele de perguntar-lhe. Porém foi neste momento que uma música começou a tocar, a pedra do bracelete de Nina tornou-se cor de rosa.

"Ah! Começou a cantoria" Foi o que disse Jack, um pouco desgostoso.

"Você se acustuma!" Disse Nina, que estava ao seu lado no leme "Não quer ver quem vai cantar?"

Jack apontou com a cabeça para o casal que estava na proa, "Eu já tenho uma idéia de quem seja."

Nina sorriu, pôde ouvir a voz de Elizabeth.

On a Monday, I was waiting  
_Numa segunda-feira, estava esperando_

Tuesday, I was fading  
_Terça-feira, estava sumindo_

And by Wednesday, I couldn't sleep  
_E lá pela quarta, eu não podia dormir_

Then the medallion calls, they hear it  
_Então o medalhão chamou, eles ouviram_

And the darkness is a clear view  
_E a escuridão é uma visão clara_

Cuz you've came to rescue me  
_Porque você foi me salvar_

Elizabeth soltou-se de Will, e foi até o mastro.

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
_Cair… __Com você, eu caio tão depressa_

Deixou seu corpo cair enquanto segurava-se na madeira. Ficou de pé e colocou a mão sobre o peito.

I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
_Eu mal posso segurar meu fôlego, espero que isso dure  
_

Ohhhhh…It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
_Ohhhh... __Parece que eu finalmente posso Descansar minha cabeça em algo real_

I like the way that feels  
_eu gosto dessa sensação_

Ohhhhh…It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
_Ohhhh... __É como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu jamais me conheci_

I love how you can tell  
_Eu amo como você pode dizer_

Foi até Will e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim_

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim  
_

Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e sentou-se no chão do navio, como índio. Will estava com um sorriso nos lábios quando ajoelhou-se perto dela e pegou-lhe mão.

I am moody, messy  
_Eu estou de mal humor, desarrumada_

I get restless, and it's senseless  
_Eu fico chata, e é sem sentido_

How you never seem to care  
_Como você parece não se incomodar  
_

When I'm angry, you listen  
_Quando estou irritada, você ouve_

Make me happy is your mission  
_Me fazer feliz, é a sua missão_

And you won't stop til I'm there  
_E você não vai parar até que eu esteja lá._

Elizabeth levantou-se, e dançou com piruetas para longe dele.

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
_Cair… __As vezes eu caio tão depressa_

Well, I hit that bottom Crash, you're all I have  
_Bem, eu atinjo o fundo do poço me machuco, você é tudo que tenho_

Ohhhhh…It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
_Ohhhh... __Parece que eu finalmente posso descansar minha cabeça em algo real_

I like the way that feels  
_eu gosto dessa sensação_

Ohhhhh It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
_Ohhhh... __É como se você me conhecesse melhor Do que eu jamais me conheci_

I love how you can tell  
_Eu amo como você pode dizer_

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim_

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim_

Elizabeth, correu até a ponta no navio e subio em um carretel para um enorme corda, abriu os braços e continuou, sempre olhando para seu amado. Will preoucupo-se ao ver que ele poderia cair e correu para junto dela.

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
_Como você sabe tudo o que eu estou para dizer?_

Am I that obvious?  
_Eu sou tão previsível?_

And if it's written on my face I hope it never goes away... yeah  
_E se está escrito em meu rosto, espero que isto nunca se apague_

Abaixou os braços, pegou na saia do vestido e curvou-se para Will.

On a Monday, I am waiting  
_Numa segunda-feira, estou esperando_

And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
_E lá para segunda, estou sumindo nos seus braços…_

So I can't breathe  
_Para que eu possa respirar  
_

Abriu os braços novamente e deixou-se cair, sabendo que Will estaria lá para pegá-la, foi o que ele fez e a colocou no chão devagar.

Ohhhhh… It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
_Ohhhh... __Parece que eu finalmente posso descansar minha cabeça em algo real_

I like the way that feels  
_eu gosto dessa sensação_

Ohhhhh… It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
_Ohhhh... __É como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu jamais me conheci_

I love how you can tell  
_Eu amo como você pode dizer_

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim_

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim_

Ele a abraçou muito emocionado, com a canção e a bejou apaixonadamente. Foi um beijo que começou forte e exigente, mas que foi se suavizando a medida que eles não mais ouviam o barulho do navio batendo contra as ondas, mas somente eles existiam e aquele beijo que Elizabeth esperava que nunca mais se apagasse, como dizia a música.

"Não disse?" Jack interrompeu a calmaria. Falou com Nina, mas quando a música havia acabado ela já estava indo em direção ao espaço da tripulação, queria conhecê-los, e também arrajar um lugar para dormir.

Quando chegou em seu destino, os piratas estavam numa partida de cartas, incusive Gibbs e Ana-Maria, estavam jogando. Quando Gibbs a avistou, já foi logo dizendo.

"Entre Nina... Entre! Acabamos de começar, quer se juntar a nós?"

"Não, obrigada, não tenho sorte com jogo, mas aceito uma caneca de rum!" Foi o que disse quando viu várias canecas na mesa, e nas mãos dos piratas. Ela ouviu vários murmúrios dos piratas, foi quando um jovem lhe deu uma caneca e serviu o rum.

"Obrigada... Escuta Gibbs, será que pode arrumar um lugar para eu dormir?"

"Você pode dormir comigo, o que acha?" Foi o que disse um dos piratas, Nina não viu quem foi.

"Não sejam desrepeitosos com a moça, me ouviram?" Foi o que disse Gibbs nervoso "Afinal, é ela quem vai nos levar até o tesouro, então calados, entenderam?" Gibbs parecia ter atoridade ali.

"Ah! ... Não quero morrer, Ah!" O papagaio de Cotton pronunciou-se.

"Agora, ouçam Cotton" Continuou Gibbs "É o único aqui que tem cérebro."

"Você pode dormir, numa cama vaga ao meu lado, aye?" Ana-Maria virou-se para ela "Sou Ana-Maria, a propósito."

"Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Nina" Ana virou-se de volta para o jogo de cartas

"Ouvi dizer que esse bracelete que está no seu braço faz as pessoas cantar os seus sentimentos, não é?"

"Sim, é verdade..." Respondeu à Ana.

"Gibbs disse que até ele já cantou!" disse Charlie, o jovem que lhe entregou a caneca de rum mais cedo. Todos riram "Mas e o nosso capitão? Já cantou?"

"Não ainda não, mas é uma questão de tempo" Respondeu Nina.

"Ia ser de fato interessante, vê-lo cantar, mas... Por que disse que é uma questão de tempo? Acho que não há nada que o faça cantar" Observou Charlie.

"Claro que há... Rum!" Disse Ana. Todos riram.

"Mas não é tão absurdo, eu já vi uma garota cantando sobre o vestido que tinha sujado com lama." Nina sorriu.

"Hum... Então você está dizendo que pode fazer o capitão cantar?" Ana perguntou.

"Não seria dificil..."

"Tudo bem... Que tal uma aposta?" Propôs Ana "Se você fazê-lo cantar, lhe daremos 30 shillings"

"E se eu perder? Não tenho nada a dar a vocês..."

"Você... Terá de limpar o convés, durante um mês." Ana sorriu "Temos um acordo?"

"Feito!"

**N/A: **E aí gostaram? Misterioso esse capítulo não? Agora vamo ver no próximo, como esse negócio de aposta se desenrola né? Hihihihihihihi!

Mas gostaria de explicar o motivo de eu ter íncluido a Ana-Maria na estória sendo que ela não apreceu no **"Baú da Morte"** ela na verdade é uma persongem que eu gosto muito, e como essa estória é pré **BdM **resolvi explicar o por quê dela não estar mais com a tripulação do Pérola Negra, ok?

Bjuz


End file.
